The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It is known in the field of hair care that the coloring, or dying, of human hair is a popular technique to change a person's look, style, and fashion. However, due to the inherent composition of hair fiber, and the chemical and mechanical exposure encountered by the hair fibers during normal care and styling, obtaining and maintaining a precise color can be problematic and imperfect. Typically, liquid compositions containing dyes, fragrances, and oils are used to dye human hair are applied directly to the hair by, for example, squeezing dye liquid through a nozzle, or spraying a dye composition, or applying the dye by any other conventional method. Often hair dyeing involves first applying a dye composition and then fixing it by an oxidation step using peroxide or the like.
It is also known that temporary hair dyes last through a few shampooings, while semi-permanent hair colors are retained for three to six weeks of shampooings. The permanent dyes or colors, which are often equally employable on plant derived and synthetic fibers, as well as hair keratin, cannot be shampooed out from hair fibers. In virtually all prior art, using permanent hair dyes requires hydrogen peroxide along with the particular dyestuffs. During the application, the mixture enters into the hair fibers and reacts therein to form larger dyes of a predetermined color. Since the dye molecules formed are larger than the molecules entering the hair fibers, the formed dyes are trapped within the hair fibers, and are unable to diffuse out of the fibers. Consequently, the resulting coloring is trapped within the hair fiber and is permanent.
Generally, oxidation hair dyeing agents are widely used because they have efficacious dyeability and high durability. The oxidation hair coloring agent comprises a first agent containing an oxidation dye and an alkaline agent and a second agent containing an oxidizing agent. This dye can be used by mixing the agents at the time of use. When this is applied to the hair, the alkaline agent expands the hair to increase the penetrability of the oxidation dye and reacts with the oxidizing agent (usually hydrogen peroxide), whereby coloring of the oxidation dye and melanin in the hair causing hair to be dyed.
Unfortunately, hair dyeing with oxidative hair dye generally causes roughness of the cuticle of the hair, which causes worsening of the touch (comb) of the hair. Especially when the object to be dyed contains gray hair, the difference between the newly extending white portion and the dyed black portion is conspicuous, so it is necessary to frequently dye hair, so this problem is more pronounced become.
Often in the case of hair including gray hair, the gray hair has a hydrophobic nature, and hence it is said that it is difficult for penetration of oxidation dye and it is difficult to stain. Heretofore, Japanese patent JP-A-2009-161492 teaches a first agent for oxidation hair dye in which a specific surfactant and a specific ester are combined in combination to solve these problems.
Conventionally, oxidative hair coloring agents have good hair dyeing properties, whereas scalp and the like have irritation have been regarded as disadvantages. Also, with the recent trend of hair color, it has become desired to increase the brightness of the hair to brighten the hair. However, to brighten and dye the hair, it is necessary to increase the amount of the alkaline agent contained in the first agent in two-part oxidation hair dye. Also, when ammonia sufficient for dyeing is contained, irritating odors are conspicuous, and further there are cases where irritation to the scalp is observed in many cases, and it is well known to put a burden on hair. Several hair bleaching agents and oxidation hair dyes to solve these problems have been proposed, which have little irritation odor, low irritation to the scalp, and little burden on the hair.
Another hair dye Japanese patent JP-A-10-25230 teaches a method in which the amount of ammonia in the first hair dying agent is reduced and another alkaline agent is used in combination in the two-agent oxidation hair dye. However, with this method, hair cannot be dyed in a sufficiently bright coloration, and when used in a large amount, there is a problem that it is highly persistent in the scalp and stimulation is easily given to the scalp.
Further, Japanese patent JP-A-2001-354531 that the amount of ammonia in the first agent is 1% by weight or less, the amount of the organic amine is 0.1 to 5% by weight, and the total amount of the first agent and the second agent Two-agent type oxidation hair dyeing agents or hair bleaching agents having a content of an anionic surfactant in the composition of 5 to 60% by weight and a content of water of 25 to 70% by weight have also been proposed. According to this, the hair is dyed in a light hue, and an oxidation hair dye or a hair bleaching agent having a low irritating odor and a low irritation to the scalp is provided. However, organic amines have less irritating odor compared to ammonia, but they have high persistence to the scalp and may cause hair damage and skin irritation. Furthermore, this oxidation hair dye or hair bleaching agent is in a liquid state, inferior in handleability when applied to hair, and has a problem that it diffuses and permeates easily when adhering to the scalp.
Japanese patent JP-A-2004-339179 teaches that the following oxidation hair coloring agents have been proposed, in which an amount of an alkaline agent such as an ammonia in the first agent is reduced, an organic amine is used together with an oxidizing dye, an oxidizing agent, and anionic surfactant of 100000 cps. However, organic amines have a less irritating odor compared to ammonia, but they are more likely to remain on the scalp and cause hair damage and skin irritation. In addition, this oxidative hair dye or hair depigmenting agent is in a liquid state, which is inferior in handleability when applied to hair, and has the problem of spreading and penetrating when attached to the scalp.
Furthermore, Japanese patent JP-A-2004-26699 teaches that an oxidation hair coloring agent has been proposed which is characterized in that the amount of alkaline agent such as ammonia in the first agent is reduced and combined with monoethanolamine hydrochloride and the pH is 8 to 12. However, there was little irritant odor and low stimulus to the scalp, but the burden on the hair was not satisfactory.
Specifically, it is necessary to provide an oxidative hair dying and conditioning composition that is stable over time. The stability helps overcome adverse effects of dying hair, such as roughness of the hair cuticle, and the undesirable/rough feel of the hair to finish is reduced to a lesser degree.
Damage to the hair is caused by the surface cuticle being peeled off and the internal moisture flowing out. Particularly during shampooing, the cuticle is in a state susceptible to friction, which is a major factor of damage to the hair. For that reason, shampoo for damaged hair is required to protect the cuticle and reduce friction. Silicone, a synthetic raw material commonly used for shampoo for damage hair, coats the surface of hair and plays a role of reducing the friction of the cuticle. Silicone, a synthetic raw material that is generally used in shampoos for damaged hair, generally serves to reduce the friction of the hair cuticle by coating the hair surface. It can be said that it is a highly effective raw material to achieve smooth fingering and to prevent damage to hair.
Thus, because of the high adhesion of hair to hair, highly polymerized silicone*1 and modified silicone*2 blended into hair care products, using this product for a long period of time may result in a phenomenon called “build-up” that clogs hair follicles on the scalp and accumulates excessively on the hair surface. As a result, it may adversely affect the scalp and hair, such as deterioration of the scalp environment and peeling of the hair cuticle. In addition, it may interfere with hair color staining and perming.
*1 Highly polymerized silicone is applied to the hair as waterproof, moisturizing and sebum resistant as a silicone for protective coatings.
*2 Modified Silicone has better adsorption than high-polymerized silicone and improves the durability of the conditioning effect.
In recent years, the market size of non-silicone cosmetics has been expanding due to the increase in the natural needs of the cosmetics market as a consumer needs that devalue silicone. Since non-silicon shampoo does not use silicone literally, there is no adverse effect on hair surface and scalp by build-up. However, since there is no raw material that can substitute for silicone (adhesion with sustainability, smoothness to hair), non-silicon shampoo has weak function to suppress the friction of hair during shampooing, it is unsuitable.
As described above, it is difficult to combine damage care due to the friction reducing effect at the time of shampooing and scalp care for keeping the scalp and hair normal without preventing build-up in the development of shampoo for damaged hair, so it is technically a trade-off relationship. In case from these backgrounds, the need for non-silicone is also increasing in the development of oxidative hair coloring agents.
Recently, “Ammonium-free”, which does not use ammonia as an oxidative hair coloring agent with a low irritation odor, low irritation to the scalp, and a low burden on hair, has been strongly desired. In addition, synthetic hair dyes, such as PPD, p-phenylene diamine are used in many of the commercially available white hair dyes and hair coloring agents for white hair dyeing. Because PPD can easily produce various color tones and can be dyed with a deep color, it is especially essential for white hair dyeing and hair coloring agents, but it is known to be a component that causes symptoms of allergies It is.
Recently, “PPD-free” has come to be strongly desired. Furthermore, more reliable and safer products are required, in the case of oxidative hair dyes, not only the products of “Silicon-free”, “Ammonia-free”, and “PPD-free”, but also the products of autographically certified COSMOS and VEGAN and HALAL are becoming more desirable. Also, as much as possible, the tendency to adopt renewable and sustainable natural raw materials has increased. As well as its components, it is becoming more and more necessary to consider the environment to its own factory sites, manufacturing processes, and packaging that have received two certifications, COSMOS and ISO22716.
Other proposals have involved dying hair. The problem with these hair dye compositions is that they do not include surfactants that also help to condition hair, and leave hair smooth with soft cuticles. Also, the dye compositions are not always stable or healthful for the hair. Even though the above cited hair dye compositions meet some of the needs of the market, a hair dying and conditioning composition that consists of a nonionic surfactant having a hydrophilic-lipophilic balance (HLB) of 12 or less, at least one liquid oil agent, at least one alcohol defined by a carbon chain of at least 14 carbon atoms, at least one anion surfactant, at least one amphoteric surfactant, and at least one solvent; and that is also effective for base breaking hair in phases, is still desired.